


I drove all night

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah e Tristan sono tornati a New Orleans, più uniti di prima, ma i problemi sembrano tornare subito a tormentarli, specialmente Tristan. Elijah, infatti, ha ancora delle questioni da risolvere, prima tra tutte quella di Antoinette, che aveva promesso di sposare... e questo non piace assolutamente al giovane Conte De Martel!E poi ci sarà da risolvere l'ambigua relazione con Hayley...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono interamente a autori, registi, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**I drove all night (prima parte)**

_Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside_

_I drove all night to get to you_  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night…

_(“I drove all night” – Cyndi Lauper)_

La vacanza in Carinzia era terminata ed Elijah e Tristan avevano fatto ritorno a New Orleans.

Tristan aveva accettato di rimandare ad un altro momento il viaggio a Praga e seguire Elijah e questo era stato il suo modo, indiretto e delicato, di dimostrare l’amore che provava per il suo Sire, dopo che Elijah aveva fatto altrettanto con lui mettendolo, per la prima volta in mille anni, davanti alla sua stessa famiglia.

Entrambi avevano compiuto un gesto che dimostrava il sentimento che li univa, si erano venuti incontro come non avevano mai fatto prima.

Nonostante tutto ciò, però, il giovane Conte non era tranquillo.

Elijah aveva ancora troppi nodi da sciogliere in città, non era solo questione di doverlo dividere con i suoi familiari.

Antoinette, per esempio. La donna attendeva ancora fiduciosa nella sua stanza d’albergo, convinta che il vampiro Originale sarebbe tornato per sposarla così come le aveva promesso.

“Devo andare da lei e spiegarle tutto, ha il diritto di sapere” aveva detto Elijah a Tristan, la mattina dopo il loro ritorno a New Orleans. Si trovavano a villa Mikaelson, nel piccolo e lussuoso appartamento riservato al Conte. “E’ rimasta sola, la sua famiglia e i vampiri puristi sono stati distrutti da Hope.”

“Il mio cuore non sta sanguinando né per lei né per quelle malinconiche e fanatiche creature” era stata la caustica risposta di Tristan, che però celava una grande preoccupazione.

Antoinette era stata l’amante di Elijah per un lungo periodo e lo aveva affascinato tanto da farsi promettere il matrimonio… cosa avrebbe provato lui nel rivederla? Tristan non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma aveva paura e per questo si mostrava ancora più pungente del solito.

“Il grande Conte De Martel teme forse una rivale?” lo aveva irriso Elijah.

“Io non temo niente e quella triste figura non potrebbe competere con me nemmeno in un milione di anni” dichiarò altezzoso il giovane, ostentando tanta più arroganza quanto più si sentiva insicuro.

Elijah lo aveva stretto a sé, baciandolo mentre Tristan fingeva di volersi opporre a quel bacio.

“Lei non conta niente per me” gli aveva detto sulle labbra, “ma ho il dovere di parlarle chiaramente.”

Quando Elijah era uscito dalla stanza, Tristan aveva provato un senso di gelo nel cuore, come un presentimento negativo. Non riusciva a dimenticare che, mentre lui languiva nella segreta di villa Mikaelson, il vampiro Originale trascorreva giorni sereni con Antoinette a Manosque, senza nemmeno rendersi conto del tempo che passava e senza mai soffermare il pensiero sulla sua tragica sorte.

Era vero, la mente di Elijah era stata plagiata dal sortilegio di Inadu, ma poi era stata Antoinette ad irretirlo, a fargli dimenticare tutto e, se non fosse stato per Madame Angéle, probabilmente sarebbero stati ancora insieme…

Il tempo passava e Elijah non tornava. Ogni minuto pareva un’eternità a Tristan, che camminava avanti e indietro nel suo elegante salottino, immaginando i peggiori scenari. Antoinette che sfoderava il suo fascino per sedurre nuovamente Elijah, il vampiro Originale che provava ancora attrazione per lei… oppure che si sentiva in colpa per averle promesso il matrimonio e, per  _fare la cosa giusta_ , decideva di sposarla comunque. Non sarebbe stato perfettamente in linea con il suo solito comportamento? La lealtà, il senso del dovere… gli imperativi categorici del  _nobile Elijah_!

La serenità della vacanza in Austria sembrava già svanita. Tristan cominciava a pensare che New Orleans e villa Mikaelson in particolare avessero un effetto negativo su di lui, lo facevano sentire depresso, gli toglievano ogni fiducia in se stesso. Non era più lui quando si trovava là, forse non avrebbe dovuto accettare di tornare…

La verità era che Tristan temeva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo la possibilità di perdere Elijah ancora una volta, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso e preferiva incolpare la presenza dei Mikaelson o gli intrighi di Antoinette.

I suoi sensi sviluppatissimi gli consentirono di udire i passi del suo Sire prima che giungesse davanti alla porta del suo appartamento e la aprisse; ebbe dunque il tempo di prendere un libro e sedersi in una delle eleganti poltrone, ostentando un’aria annoiata e infastidita. Fu così che Elijah lo trovò quando rientrò dal suo colloquio con Antoinette. Un lieve sorriso ironico aleggiò sulle labbra del vampiro Originale, che poteva udire quanto il cuore di Tristan battesse furiosamente, sconfessando il suo apparente disinteresse.

“Ebbene, Milord, non vuoi sapere com’è andato il mio colloquio con Antoinette?” gli domandò, sedendosi su una poltrona di fronte a lui.

“Immagino che sia stato proficuo, visto che sei qui tranquillo e sereno” replicò laconico il Conte.

“Infatti” riprese Elijah. “Le ho spiegato che non posso sposarla, che non sarebbe corretto nei suoi confronti poiché non sono innamorato di lei. L’ho ringraziata per l’affetto che mi ha dato e per il periodo bellissimo trascorso assieme, del quale non rinnego niente, ma sono stato molto chiaro nel dire che le nostre strade si separano qui. Le ho augurato il meglio per la sua vita e anche di trovare qualcuno che sappia amarla come merita.”

Tristan esultò dentro di sé ascoltando quelle parole, ma per mascherare la sua soddisfazione ribatté con una frase cinica e sarcastica.

“Che discorso toccante, suppongo che Antoinette ne sarà stata deliziata” disse.

“Antoinette è una donna sensibile e intelligente e ha compreso perfettamente ciò che volevo dirle” ribatté Elijah, “non come un ragazzino capriccioso di mia conoscenza che fraintende sempre le mie parole…”

“Fingerò di non aver udito questa tua allusione insolente” lo interruppe Tristan con una smorfia annoiata.

Il vampiro Originale ridacchiò dentro di sé: Tristan non riusciva proprio a restare imperturbabile, per quanto si sforzasse di ostentare distacco.

“Antoinette ha detto che partirà per Shanghai, che ritiene un luogo più sicuro nel quale nascondersi” continuò. "Adesso che tutti i suoi protetti sono stati distrutti, teme di potersi trovare in pericolo, sebbene lei non abbia partecipato ai loro eccessi. Ho approvato la sua decisione, anch’io desidero che sia al sicuro e stia bene. Ha chiesto se potremo incontrarci ancora ma io sono stato molto vago. Non intendo rivederla e tanto meno alimentare in lei false speranze.”

“Un vero gentiluomo. La cosa non mi stupisce, non sei forse il  _nobile Elijah_?” commentò, caustico, il Conte De Martel.

A quell’ennesima provocazione, Elijah non resistette. Voleva strappare quella maschera di indifferenza dal volto del giovane e vederlo gemere e sospirare in sua balìa ancora una volta; gli stava dicendo di aver scelto lui, di aver allontanato Antoinette perché era lui che amava e Tristan sembrava intenzionato a non concedergli soddisfazione alcuna.

Se la sarebbe presa da solo, dunque.

Lasciò la sua poltrona e si diresse verso Tristan, prendendogli il libro dalle mani e mettendolo via. Lo strinse tra le braccia, inchiodandolo col peso del proprio corpo e incollando le labbra a quelle del giovane; gli schiuse la bocca con la sua, lo esplorò con la lingua, rubandogli il respiro e avvolgendolo in un bacio lento e pieno di passione. Iniziò a spogliarlo e a liberarsi dei propri abiti, mentre Tristan si perdeva nel suo bacio e nelle carezze sempre più intime, nel tocco delle mani di Elijah che lo facevano vibrare in ogni fibra del suo corpo. Ogni tentativo di controllo e indifferenza era ormai in mille pezzi. Elijah lo fece scivolare sul tappeto e si distese sopra di lui, pelle contro pelle, i respiri diventati uno mentre iniziava lentamente a farsi strada dentro il suo corpo tenero e caldo; sentì Tristan accoglierlo e assecondare i suoi movimenti, il piacere che si faceva quasi insopportabile in quell’amplesso languido e intenso. Lo baciò ancora profondamente mentre si muoveva in lui, senza riuscire a staccarsi dal suo sapore, dal calore e dalla tenerezza delle sue labbra morbide. Desiderava godersi ogni istante di quell’atto, ogni minimo contatto con il giovane che amava e che aveva temuto di perdere, avrebbe voluto farlo durare un’eternità. Sembrarono trascorrere secoli di ansiti, baci e carezze ardite, poi i movimenti si fecero più intensi fino a che Elijah e Tristan giunsero ad esplodere insieme nell’apice dell’estasi e della passione.

“Adesso sei mio, mio per sempre” mormorò il vampiro Originale con voce roca, la bocca tra i capelli della sua creatura. Per ogni istante del suo colloquio con Antoinette non aveva desiderato altro che tornare da Tristan, prenderlo tra le braccia e farlo suo, inebriandosi del suo sapore e del suo odore. Si era domandato come avesse mai potuto, sebbene plagiato e sotto incantesimo, preferire quella donna al suo giovane e altezzoso amante. Forse, inconsciamente, aveva ricercato in lei ciò che credeva di non poter più avere… ma comprendeva adesso come mai prima quanto niente e nessuno potesse competere con Tristan e con il sentimento che lo legava a lui.  

E tuttavia sapeva che le difficoltà tra loro non erano finite e che, molto presto, avrebbe dovuto scontrarsi di nuovo con i capricci e le assurde gelosie del Conte De Martel.

Quella sera, infatti, gli avrebbe detto che intendeva recarsi a Mystic Falls per rivedere Hayley e Hope. Sapeva che Hayley aveva rischiato di morire e voleva verificare con i suoi occhi che stesse bene e che Hope non fosse troppo sconvolta per ciò che era accaduto. Nel suo cuore sapeva che ciò che provava per Hayley era lo stesso affetto quasi paterno che provava per la nipote, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che Tristan non avrebbe mai creduto che le cose stessero così.

Ci sarebbero state altre scene madri, altre manifestazioni di gelo e ostilità, ne era consapevole.

Ma sapeva anche che era ben felice di affrontare un Tristan infuriato e roso dalla gelosia: per troppo tempo gli erano mancati i suoi capricci infantili, la sua testardaggine, il suo orgoglio…

Lo strinse più forte a sé. Avrebbe pensato più tardi alla nuova battaglia da sostenere contro di lui, in quel momento voleva solo sentirlo rinchiuso nel cerchio delle sue braccia, vinto e disfatto dal piacere.

Il resto sarebbe venuto poi…

**Fine prima parte**

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Elijah era in una gelateria di Mystic Falls con Hayley e Hope. Era partito quella mattina da New Orleans per trascorrere la giornata con loro e le aveva portate prima a mangiare una pizza e poi a prendere un gelato. Dopo quello che gli aveva raccontato Klaus riguardo l’aggressione subita da Hayley a opera dei vampiri puristi di Greta e la loro distruzione da parte di Hope, il vampiro Originale aveva voluto verificare con i suoi occhi che entrambe stessero bene e che non risentissero dell’episodio.

In realtà non avevano parlato di questo e avevano invece passato una giornata serena, discorrendo di cose più leggere come la scuola e le amicizie di Hope e il rapporto che Hayley stava stringendo con Declan. Ma era proprio quello che Elijah voleva: osservandole mentre parlavano della loro nuova vita a Mystic Falls, lui aveva potuto rendersi conto del fatto che non erano turbate da ciò che era avvenuto e che era stata solo una delle tante parentesi drammatiche della loro esistenza.

Ormai era passato, era finito tutto bene e sia Hayley sia Hope cercavano di andare avanti il più serenamente possibile.”

“Sai? Credo proprio che chi ci vede qui seduti insieme, felici e sereni, pensi che siamo una vera famiglia. Non pare anche a te, Elijah?” disse ad un certo punto Hayley, con un sorriso malizioso.

“Forse Declan non sarebbe d’accordo” insinuò Elijah, troncando sul nascere il tentativo di Hayley. “Io sono solo uno zio affezionato che è venuto a fare visita a sua nipote.”

“Oh, beh, Declan…” fece Hayley, subito imbronciata. “Era così, per dire. Comunque penso che potresti anche rimanere qualche giorno in più a Mystic Falls per passare più tempo con noi.”

Elijah esitò. Capiva che le motivazioni di Hayley non erano così innocenti come lei voleva far credere, ma anche a lui sarebbe piaciuta l’idea di restare qualche giorno in più insieme a Hope. Aveva fissato una stanza all’hotel per quella notte e avrebbe potuto benissimo prolungare la prenotazione per qualche altro giorno.

Poi, però, ripensò a quello che era successo quella mattina con Tristan, prima di andare in aeroporto per il suo volo.

Il giovane Conte non gli aveva quasi rivolto la parola, offeso a morte. Prima Antoinette e poi Hayley erano state troppo per lui. Non aveva fatto scenate, ma il suo silenzio e i suoi occhi colmi di delusione e di tristezza avevano detto abbastanza.

“No, domani tornerò a New Orleans” rispose Elijah, sentendo sempre più acuta la mancanza del giovane Conte. “Magari la prossima volta sarete tu e Hope a venire a far visita a me, Niklaus e le zie Freya e Rebekah, no?”

Hayley sbuffò. L’atmosfera serena della serata si era già incrinata ed Elijah iniziava a sentirsi a disagio. Il pensiero di Tristan lo distraeva sempre di più e pensava che sarebbe stato ben diverso se avesse potuto portare anche lui. Certo, Hayley non l’avrebbe mai accettato, eppure la cosa migliore sarebbe stata venire a Mystic Falls con Tristan, presentandolo a Hope come suo compagno e come una sorta di  _zio acquisito_. Sì, sarebbe stato tutto diverso…

“Insomma, Elijah, non mi stai ascoltando, si può sapere a cosa pensi? O forse dovrei dire… a chi?”

La voce aspra di Hayley interruppe le riflessioni del vampiro Originale. La giovane donna si stava innervosendo sempre più e, di conseguenza, si rendeva sempre più sgradevole. Elijah si domandava come avesse potuto pensare, un tempo, di volerla al suo fianco per sempre. Non era stato realmente innamorato nemmeno di Antoinette, ma almeno con lei aveva trascorso dei mesi sereni, si era sentito a suo agio e conservava dei ricordi felici di quel periodo. Hayley, al contrario, finiva sempre per irritarlo…

Il primo impulso di Elijah sarebbe stato quello di alzarsi dal tavolino e piantare in asso la donna e non lo fece solo perché c’era anche Hope e non voleva deluderla. Però la serata era ormai guastata e Elijah non vedeva l’ora di tornare al suo albergo e restarsene in pace.

Hope propose una passeggiata fino alla sua scuola e Elijah accettò con gioia, mentre Hayley continuava a tenere il muso. La ragazzina riuscì a rasserenare lo zio parlando dei suoi amici, di quello che imparava, di cosa le sarebbe piaciuto fare da grande…  così l’atmosfera migliorò e, quando fu ora di rientrare in albergo, Elijah era più tranquillo e contento di aver fatto visita alla nipote.

Siccome il mattino successivo sarebbe partito presto, salutò Hayley e Hope prima di salire nella sua stanza. La nipote lo abbracciò.

“La prossima volta verrò io a New Orleans per incontrare papà e anche le zie che non vedo da tanto tempo!” disse.

“Ma certo, anche loro saranno molto felici di vederti. Chiamami appena hai qualche giorno di vacanza da scuola” rispose Elijah, ricambiando l’abbraccio.

Hayley, invece, era ancora offesa e lo salutò freddamente, ma il vampiro Originale non se ne curò. I suoi pensieri ormai erano ben lontani da quella ragazza arrogante e presuntuosa e non le avrebbe permesso di rovinare i momenti felici che aveva trascorso con Hope.

Erano ormai le nove e mezza quando Elijah si ritrovò da solo nella sua camera d’albergo. Era soddisfatto di aver trascorso la giornata con sua nipote, ma c’era qualcosa che continuava a disturbarlo.

Poteva essere l’atteggiamento di Hayley? La sua presunzione nel cercare di riconquistarlo, per poi mostrarsi fredda e sgarbata non appena aveva constatato l’inutilità del suo sciocco flirtare?

No, non era quello, però…

Un ricordo di quel mattino si affacciò alla sua mente: Tristan, deluso e indignato, che lo rimproverava per la sua ingenuità.

_Sei davvero così candido come vuoi apparire, Elijah? Tu vuoi andare a trovare Hope e speri che la tua visita sia quella di uno zio e un amico, ma quella cagnetta infida approfitterà della tua presenza per sfoderare il suo presunto quanto inesistente fascino. Sei tu l’ingenuo che non lo capisce oppure… oppure in realtà anche tu hai voglia di vederla e sei compiaciuto all’idea di farti sedurre da lei?_

Quel mattino, nella fretta di partire, non aveva dato tanto peso alle parole del giovane Conte e le aveva liquidate in modo brusco, ritenendole figlie della sua mai sopita gelosia per Hayley. Invece, quella sera, aveva dovuto ammettere che Tristan aveva ragione e che la donna si era comportata come un’amante respinta.

Tristan aveva sofferto, probabilmente si era tormentato per tutta la giornata e, magari, pensava perfino che avrebbe passato la notte con Hayley.

Il Conte De Martel non aveva detto altro, ma lo sguardo con cui lo aveva fulminato era stato molto eloquente. Nei suoi occhi prevaleva il dolore rispetto alla rabbia e anche qualcos’altro… la rassegnazione di chi ha ormai accettato di venire sempre per ultimo, di non essere amato e considerato.

Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Elijah: e se Tristan fosse partito di nuovo? Se avesse voluto punirlo ancora una volta con una fuga? Oppure se ne fosse semplicemente andato ritenendo che avesse scelto Hayley, come già aveva fatto in passato?

In un istante il vampiro Originale rivisse lo strazio, l’angoscia, il senso di vuoto e solitudine provati nel lunghissimo, interminabile anno e mezzo durante il quale aveva cercato Tristan per tutto il mondo, arrivando sempre troppo tardi, temendo di averlo perduto per sempre. E se fosse successo di nuovo?

No, no, stavolta non lo avrebbe permesso!

Fulmineo, preparò la sua valigia e, nel frattempo, fece due telefonate: una alla reception, per disdire la prenotazione della stanza per la notte, la seconda all’aeroporto per prenotare il primo volo in partenza per New Orleans. Ce n’era uno che partiva alle undici e Elijah comprò subito il biglietto. Avrebbe dovuto viaggiare per tutta la notte e sarebbe arrivato a New Orleans solo alle tre del mattino, ma non gli interessava. Non sarebbe riuscito a riposare in quella stanza, non avrebbe avuto pace finché non si fosse ritrovato a casa sua, da Tristan, finché non lo avesse stretto tra le braccia.

Nemmeno Tristan dormiva. Così come si era aspettato Elijah, aveva passato l’intera giornata ad arrovellarsi su ciò che stesse facendo il suo Sire con quella cagnetta e, venuta la sera, i pensieri si erano fatti ancora più dolorosi e tormentosi. La sua mente partoriva febbrilmente immagini di Hayley che si recava nella stanza di Elijah, che si spogliava, ovviamente con il suo solito fare da donnetta di malaffare e senza la minima eleganza e sensualità… che si infilava nel letto di Elijah.

Tristan non riusciva a scacciare quei pensieri. Aveva misurato le stanze del suo appartamento in lungo e in largo, camminando nervosamente per esorcizzare le immagini che lo straziavano, ma era stato tutto inutile. Ad un certo punto era perfino uscito da villa Mikaelson e si era diretto verso le rovine di Davilla Estate, sperando che un po’ di aria fresca e la vista del suo ex quartier generale potessero distrarlo. Aveva cercato di concentrarsi sui progetti che aveva in mente per la villa: l’avrebbe fatta ricostruire ancora più bella e lussuosa di prima, avrebbe contattato i migliori architetti e arredatori dello Stato. I giardini sarebbero rifioriti sotto l’abile tocco di giardinieri creativi e originali e Davilla Estate sarebbe tornata ad essere la residenza più in vista di tutta New Orleans. Poi avrebbe reclutato nuovi membri per la sua Strix e così il quartier generale sarebbe tornato a nuova vita, come prima, meglio di prima.

Certo, avrebbe dovuto fare tutto da solo. Le promesse di Elijah si erano sciolte come neve al primo sole e chissà, forse in quel momento lui si trovava tra le braccia di Hayley, dimentico di tutto…

Tristan, in un moto di stizza, calciò via un pezzo di legno bruciacchiato che si trovava su quello che sarebbe dovuto tornare ad essere l’elegante viale d’accesso alla villa.

_Non ho bisogno di te per la mia Strix, Elijah. Tu hai abbandonato la tua discendenza… e me… una volta di troppo. Sarò io a ricostituire la Strix a New Orleans e a nessuno importerà più nulla di te!_

Ma non era così. A Tristan importava eccome. Il suo sogno di ricostruire e guidare la Strix al fianco del suo Sire si era infranto una volta ancora e lui non riusciva a sopportarlo, niente poteva alleviare quel dolore…

Un orologio lontano suonò le due e mezza. Era davvero così tardi?

Tristan controllò l’orologio. Sì, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a villa Mikaelson e mettersi a letto. Il mattino successivo per prima cosa avrebbe contattato un’impresa edile per la ricostruzione della villa e così avrebbe avuto un’occupazione utile e appassionante alla quale dedicarsi per i giorni a venire. Che Elijah e la sua cagnetta si impiccassero pure, lui non aveva bisogno di nessuno, doveva concentrarsi sulla rinascita della Strix!

Ritornò a passo lento verso la dimora dei Mikaelson, soddisfatto della decisione presa. Si sarebbe impegnato nella riedificazione di Davilla Estate e nella ricerca di membri degni di far parte della nuova Strix e così non avrebbe avuto il tempo di pensare a Elijah e al suo ennesimo abbandono. Quel dolore che sentiva in fondo al cuore, col tempo, avrebbe finito per dissolversi e lui non avrebbe più avuto alcun bisogno di chi non lo rispettava, di chi calpestava continuamente i suoi sentimenti.

Erano ormai le tre passate quando il Conte De Martel raggiunse villa Mikaelson e, immerso nei suoi pensieri, salì le scale diretto verso i suoi appartamenti privati. Entrò nelle sue stanze e sistemò la giacca nell’armadio prima di iniziare a prepararsi per la notte. Ovviamente, una volta che Davilla Estate fosse stata ricostruita e fosse tornata ad essere la villa splendida e sfarzosa che era stata, lui avrebbe lasciato quello stupido appartamento e sarebbe tornato a vivere con gli altri membri della Strix. Quella sarebbe stata la sua vera casa. Che cosa ci stava a fare a villa Mikaelson, dove lo tolleravano a malapena? E Elijah… forse non sarebbe nemmeno tornato, forse sarebbe rimasto a Mystic Falls con Hope e con quella sgualdrinella di Hayley… tanto peggio per lui!

Si era appena messo a letto quando la porta della sua camera si aprì e sulla soglia apparve Elijah.

Sbalordito, Tristan balzò a sedere sul letto.

“E tu cosa ci fai qui? Ti credevo a Mystic Falls” disse, tentando di mantenere ferma la voce.

Elijah lasciò cadere la valigia e si avvicinò al letto a grandi passi, togliendosi la giacca e la camicia mentre camminava.

“C’ero, infatti, ma non sono potuto rimanere. Volevo tornare da te” replicò, con voce roca. “Mi sono reso conto che non era quello il mio posto, che dovevo tornare qui. Temevo che… che te ne fossi andato di nuovo.”

Tristan era attonito, ma cercò di ostentare una sovrana indifferenza… anche mentre Elijah si sfilava i pantaloni e i boxer e si introduceva nel letto, accanto a lui.

“Perché me ne sarei dovuto andare? Non dipendo da te, sai? Ho progetti grandiosi per New Orleans, voglio far riedificare Davilla Estate e…” dichiarò, ma il vampiro Originale non lo lasciò finire. Lo sovrastò, inchiodando il corpo di lui con il suo, e iniziò a baciarlo con tutto il fuoco della passione trattenuta durante il viaggio.

“Ho viaggiato per tutta la notte, ho preso il primo aereo disponibile per tornare da te” sussurrò Elijah, mentre continuava a coprire di baci ogni centimetro del suo adorato viso. “Non potevo trascorrere nemmeno una notte senza averti con me… tu sei mio e io ti voglio con me, sempre e per sempre.”

Tristan avrebbe voluto replicare con qualche frase ironica e pungente, ma non poteva, tanto la passione infuocata del suo Sire lo travolgeva e gli toglieva ogni forza, ogni energia; sentiva le gambe che gli tremavano e il sangue che gli si incendiava nelle vene a ogni tocco, a ogni bacio di Elijah. L’Originale indugiò a lungo ad ammirare e ad accarezzare quel corpo delicato e flessuoso che aveva temuto di non poter stringere mai più. Affondò le mani nei riccioli scomposti di Tristan e lo baciò sulle guance, sulle palpebre, agli angoli della bocca, finché non catturò le sue labbra morbide, schiudendole e cercando la lingua di lui con la sua. Continuò a baciarlo profondamente per un tempo infinito, sentendo che avrebbe potuto divorare la sua bocca senza mai stancarsi del suo sapore. Quando riuscì a strapparsi da quel bacio, Elijah divaricò le cosce del giovane Conte, accarezzandole per non turbarlo troppo, poi affondò nelle sue carni più intime fino a sentirlo fremere, si spinse in lui ancora, ancora e ancora, lasciando che il giovane assecondasse ogni suo movimento e contorcesse il ventre contro il suo. Insieme gemettero e ansimarono al ritmo delle onde di piacere che li pervadevano, finché non raggiunsero insieme l’apice.

Elijah era sereno, adesso. Tristan non era fuggito, era lì con lui, e poteva sentire il suo sapore, il profumo e il tepore del suo corpo, la sua pelle vellutata. Era lì con lui e non lo avrebbe lasciato mai più. La bramosia si era placata ed era sopraggiunto un dolce languore che li invitava al riposo, un riposo tranquillo, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, con i corpi allacciati, in una fusione che completava entrambi.

Hayley, Antoinette… erano solo nomi che si perdevano nelle ombre della notte. Tristan era l’unica realtà concreta e preziosa per Elijah, era solo lui che voleva con sé e non importava quanto ancora avrebbero dovuto lottare, quanto sarebbe stato difficile sopportarsi e superare gli ostacoli. Essere uniti era il loro destino, essere insieme era la loro dolcissima maledizione.

 

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
